Character Song DUET SERIES Vol.4
Character Song DUET SERIES Vol.4 is the 4th volume of the DUET SERIES character songs. It features Tetsuya Kuroko and Daiki Aomine's voice actors, Kenshō Ono and Junichi Suwabe singing two original songs and reciting a monologue, as well as both singing their own version of the duet song. Track list #''Mini Drama ～Kuroko & Aomine～'' #''Distance of Light and Shadow'' #''RAY OF SHINE'' #''Distance of Light and Shadow -Aomine Off Ver.-'' #''Distance of Light and Shadow -Kuroko Off Ver.-'' Lyrics and Translation Mini Drama = a store Kuroko: Hmm… chime rings Aomine: Oh? chime rings again Kuroko: Hm? Aomine: Yo, Tetsu. Kuroko: Aomine-kun! Aomine: You here to buy basketball shoes, too? Kuroko: Yes, I am. Is that why you’re here? Aomine: Yeah, pretty much. They came out with a new model, so I thought I’d at least have a look at it. Kuroko: Come to think of it, collecting basketball shoes is one of your hobbies, isn’t it? Aomine: Yeah, I guess you could call it that. Ah, there they are. the pair of shoes Hm…hmm… Oh, I see… Kuroko: What do you think? Aomine: Oh, they look pretty slick. Kuroko: Would you like to try them on? Aomine: Yeah, that’s a good idea… Wait, what are you, a salesman?! Kuroko: No, I’m a customer. Aomine: Urgh… Kuroko: What is it? Aomine: Forget it. It’s just—you never change, do you? Anyway, Tetsu, which ones are you getting? Kuroko: Actually, I was having trouble deciding between these two pairs. Aomine: Hm? Which ones? Ah. Hmm… Kuroko: What do you think? Aomine: These aren’t bad, but I think this new model might suit you better. Well, go ahead and try ‘em on. Kuroko: Okay. -- and Kuroko exit the store; door chimes; city sounds in the background Kuroko: Thank you very much. Both pairs felt fine when I tried them on, but thanks to your advice, Aomine-kun, I was able to see how they were different, which made it easy to choose between them. I’m very happy with my purchase. Aomine: Heh, don’t worry about it. Things just happened to work out. Kuroko: But why did you buy two pairs of the same shoe, Aomine-kun? Aomine: They ain’t the same. They’re different colors. Kuroko: Right… But they’re still the same shoes, aren’t they? Aomine: I told ya, they ain’t the same! Sheesh, cut it out. You sound like Satsuki. Kuroko: You mean…Momoi-san? Aomine: Whenever she comes shopping with me, she’s always like, “You shouldn’t buy two of the same pair!” or, “That’s such a waste of money!” Really gets on my nerves. Kuroko: When we were in middle school, she told me that she couldn’t leave her childhood friend to his own devices. Aomine: Heh. Like it’s any of her business… She’s always been on my case like that, ever since we were kids. Kuroko: But since you’re on the same team as Momoi-san, who knows you better than anyone, Touou is a real threat as an opponent. Aomine: What, Tetsu? You saying you’re gonna win against me? Kuroko: … Yes. Aomine: Heh. You can’t beat me with your style of basketball. Even working with Kagami doesn’t change that. His light is too dim, so he can’t make full use of your abilities. The only one who can beat me…is me. Kuroko: It’s true that Kagami-kun and I might not be able to defeat you the way we are now. But we’re not going to give up. I will change, Aomine-kun, and I will defeat you with my new style of basketball. Aomine: Heheh. Well, at the very least, try to keep me from getting bored. I’ll be waiting, Tetsu. ''END''Mini Drama Translation by grimmfeather |-| Distance of Light and Shadow = Key for Romaji and English lyrics KUROKO AOMINE DUET - Romaji = Sono kodoku wa mabushii hodo fukai kage wo otoshite Itsumo doori nobashita te ja mou todokanatta Makimodosenai jikan de kono saki mo onaji koto da Omae mo ore mo kaerarenai misete yaruze Junsui sugita mama chigirete itta hikari to kage wa Jibun rashisa ni mukiau you ni Dondon tooku natte kakeau kotoba mo nai keredo Itami wa tsuwattekuru Usuakari ni omoreta mama fujiyuu sou ni shiteruze Omae datte wakatterun darou boyakechimau riyuu Tatoe muzukashiku tatte akirametari wa dekinai Minna wo ikashite kansei suru boku no sutairu Attouteki na kyou wo kotae ni shite shimaenai nara Kono iradachi ni mo imi ga aru ka Konkyo nante sonna meikaku na mono wa saisho kara Hitsuyou nakatta hazu da Omae ja ore ni katenaize Itsuka mata waratte hoshii kara Donna hikari wo tsuretekitatte Donna ni hanarete shimatte tatte Awasugirun da Toosugiru kedo Hikidasenaize Hikikaesanai Haha Wakatterutte Genkai made Akiramenai Itsumo honki da Junsui sugita mama chigirete itta hikari to kage wa Jibun rashisa ni mukiau you ni Dondon tooku natte kakeau kotoba mo nai keredo Kokoro no doko ka de Attouteki na kyou wo kotae ni shite shimaenai nara Kono iradachi ni mo imi ga aru ka Konkyo nante sonna meikaku na mono wa saisho kara Hitsuyou nakatta hazu daRomaji & Translation by ichigohaatsu - English = The brighter that solitude gets, the closer that the shadow will get left behind The hand that I always stretched out to you cannot reach you anymore Time cannot be rewound, it’s the same thing with the future in front of us You and I cannot go back, I’ll show you what I can do There was a time when you were too genuine, but the light and darkness was torn into pieces Facing what is coming up in a way that suits ourselves The distance between us is steadily increasing, without any words offered to make up with each other I’ll come tell you all my pains As long as you have a dim light that is hidden, it'll be inconvenience to you Since it's you, you understand right? The reason why your light is dim Even if it's a difficult path to walk, there is no way I will give up. Taking advantage of everyone, I'll complete my style If the overwhelming possibilities of today won't give me an answer Is there a meaning behind this irritation? The foundations of this should be made clearly at the beginning Although we were not supposed to need it Someone like you can't win against me It's because I want to you smile again one day It doesn't matter what light you bring along with you It doesn't matter how much more separated we get because of this You are too light Even though you are too far away You can't take me out I can't bring you back Haha I already knew Until I reach my limit I won't give up I'm always serious There was a time when you were too genuine, but the light and darkness was torn into pieces Facing what is coming up in a way that suits ourselves The distance between us is steadily increasing, without any words offered to make up with each other Somewhere within my heart If the overwhelming possibilities of today won't give me an answer Is there a meaning behind this irritation? The foundations of this should be made clearly at the beginning Although we were not supposed to need it }} |-| RAY OF SHINE = Key for Romaji and English lyrics KUROKO AOMINE DUET - Romaji = Hi ga kureta taiikukan ni akimosezu hibi nokotte Muchuu de oikaketeta booru no kanshoku wa donna dattakke Boku wa mada zenzen de sukoshi demo umaku naritakute Ganbaru koto shika omoitsukanatta ano goro Nande kana fushigi na kurai ni Futari Kooto de wa ki ga atta yo na Natsukashii kioku Sore ga itsuka no genten ni naru you na Seichou mo kanjou mo zenbu tsumatteru Ray of shine mainichi ga mabushisa no naka de Kokoro ni yakitsuite itta kisetsu Te ni ireta boku rashisa hajimete mitsuketa hokorashi sa Yakuwari wo moratte kono chiimu no ichiin ni naretan datte Baka mitaku massugu ni nanka mou tada tanoshikatta Suki na mono de mawaru nichijou wo atarimae no you ni Otagai ga ikiiki to shite Shitteru Ano basho ni tatteteita koto Wasurerarenain da Sore ga saisho no kiseki dattan da to Kizukeru wake nante nakatta keredo Ray of shine ippai ni afureteita hibi Tashika ni uketotteita kizuna Sore ga itsuka no genten ni naru you na Seichou mo kanjou mo zenbu tsumatteru Ray of shine mainichi ga mabushisa no naka de Kokoro ni yakitsuite itta kisetsu Sore ga saisho no kiseki dattan da to Kizukeru wake nante nakatta keredo Ray of shine ippai ni afureteita hibi Tashika ni uketotteita kizuna - English = At the gym the day has come to a end, leaving the day behind without any weariness I can't recall how the sensation of chasing after the ball in a daze is like I'm not even close to getting there, and I want to improve even if it's bit by bit The times that I could only think of doing none other but my best I wonder why, it's almost mysterious The two of us We really got along well on the court Those nostalgic memories That would be our starting point of one day Our growth and our sentiments are all packed all together It's a ray of shine, we live everyday in the middle of that brightness A season that is forever etched onto our hearts What fell into my hands was someone like me, my pride of being the first to see you I received my duties to this team, and was able to become one of the members Just like a fool to going straight ahead without looking, but somehow it became enjoyable Revolving around things I like, it's become something occurring regularly The both of us are lively I already knew That we were standing together at that place That's something that I cannot let myself forget I recall that was the first miracle that happened to us Yet there was no reason at all for noticing it It's a ray of shine, the days when everthing seemed that it was brimming over A bond that was surely accepted between us That would be our starting point of one day Our growth and our sentiments are all packed all together It's a ray of shine, we live everyday in the middle of that brightness A season that is forever etched onto our hearts I recall that was the first miracle that happened to us Yet there was no reason at all for noticing it It's a ray of shine, the days when everthing seemed that it was brimming over A bond that was surely accepted between us }} References Navigation Category:DUET SERIES